Lonely
by mywinterstar
Summary: Kagome feels shes never loved with her father abusing her until she is paired with a certain hanyou for her midterm project.[SanxMir][InuxKag]
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely**

Kagome Higurashi groaned as she woke up. It was a school day, although she liked to go to school, she felt she didn't have the strength. Last night was one of the worse nights of her life, her father gave her bruises that may heal, but her heart wouldn't. Over ten years ago, her mother died, leaving Kagome and her younger brother Souta to her father.

Her brother Souta died a year ago to this day, because of her father, Kagome lost everything she loved and cared for. Hoping he wasn't drunk or even awake, Kagome got into the shower taking care for her bruises, not to bump them on anything. After she got dressed, she walked to school slowly hoping that she would not be bashed up today, after last night all Kagome wanted to do was rest, but not with her dad home.

As Kagome walked across the road, a red Ferrari almost run her over, it was the self centred arrogant jerk Inuyasha Tashiro. "Watch where your going wench," he yelled.

"Well jackass you should learn to drive better you half-breed!" she screamed. He glared at her as she started to walk to school again and got back into his car. As Kagome walked into school she felt very dizzy, but quickly got to class before she fainted. Maybe today she would avoid being attacked.

With Inuyasha

As soon as he made it to school he saw his girlfriend Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. They all had a devil's glint in their eyes.


	2. Unknown Hero

**The Unknown Hero**

Kagome sat in the back so the teachers didn't notice her or any other people in this class for that matter. As she sat down Inuyasha entered the room causing her to tense. How could she forget that Inuyasha has three classes with her today? He smirked looking in her direction, she shivered in her mind. He walked over and sat right next to her and it was then she knew something was wrong because he would usually sit on the other side of the room and as far away as possible. All she knew was she was in for it.

On the other side with Inuyasha

As he entered the science room he saw Higurashi struggle with just sitting down. For the next three classes its gunna be hell. He smirked and sat down next to her. He looked at her and saw that she was skinny. Like she hadn't eaten in days, weeks even. But of course being Inuyasha he just thought it was a diet. The truth was that she hadn't eaten in days because her dad wouldn't let her eat anything and kept it all to himself or not buy anything and go out and eat.

Quality Time on Both Sides

As the class started to pile up Inuyasha started to write a note and passed it to Kagome. She just threw it out and didn't even bother looking at it, knowing it probably says she's a skank, a wrench or other words like that. The teacher finally entered the classroom and started talking about the mid-term project. "You will be in partners, I have already chose these and you will find out after class, you cannot change these partners" the teacher finally finished with a gran from the rest of the class.

(You can see what's going to happen don't cha!)

As the bell rung the teacher told everyone to stay seated to find out who was going to be paired. "Letia Astairs you will be paired with Teghan Owls," And with that the two left the room discussing what they were going to do and with that leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone which meant that they were "….Partners" finished the teacher and with that Kagome grabbed her bag and practically ran out of the room be fore Inuyasha could even look at her.

Kagome ran through out the halls to her next class in so much pain that she was holding back tears. Inuyasha was using his half demonic powers to catch up with her and they both got to the next class in matter of seconds within each other. Again Kagome sat at the back and again Inuyasha sat next to her. But not like last time he started to talk to her and Kagome just looked out the window not listening.

Well That's it for this Chapter

PLZ REVIEW


	3. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

As the maths teacher just blabbed and blabbed about something Inuyasha was drawing on his book. Than the bell had gone and Kagome was out the door. It was then Inuyasha decided to go to her house and get the project over and done with that way he would never have to talk to her again and just go back to bashing her up.

It was lunch time and like usual Kagome didn't have anything to eat, therefore didn't bother even going close to the tuckshop where everyone was cueing up to get something to eat or were just hanging around it like senseless zombies with nothing better to do. Kagome on the other hand was heading towards the people she knew from since she was a young girl, Alexandra Talox or Alex for short, Letia Astairs or Tia for short, Teghan Owls and Katie Loren. They all had been best friends for years and had always stuck by each other through thick and thin.

"Kagome," shouted none other than Alex. Kagome rushed other to see her friends. Everyone was hyper from all the lollies and yet still had some left over and gave them to Kagome while screaming their heads off. People who were walking past just stared and even one of the teachers gave them detention. But still they yelled, Alex than noticed that Kagome wasn't joining in so she sat down beside her and asked "what's wrong Kagome"

"well I'm stuck with Inuyasha T.." "NOT JACKA$$ INUYASHA," she yelled "for a project yes which means I'm going to go crazy, aww well at least I won't be stuck with Naraku" sighed Kagome She got up and left for class with her friends watching her.

With Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kinky-hoe

"Done, I'll make that wench fall in love with me before the final dance of the year and than break her heart in front of everyone," Inuyasha finished with a smirk. "I'm out I mean I thought we're just going to put a rat in her locker but never mind" said Sango who is secretly Kagome's friend. "If Sango is out than I'm out too!" said Miroku who is also Kagome's friend but in secret as he reached for Sango's butt, Sango noticed this and slapped him, knocking him unconscious. "Will that guy ever learn?" asked Inuyasha.

After School-With Inuyasha

_Well heres her house, more like a shrine_ he thought. As he walked up the steps towards the house he was thinking again(I know very usual for Inuyasha)_Why doesn't she drive to school, I mean her house is nice and I remember when it was for sale, it was a lot , so wouldn't she be able to afford a car…Duh the diet she's on._

He knocked on the front door and heard someone coming down he stairs slowly, then Kagome answered the door. "What do you want?" she asked rather coldly "are you that stupid wench, the project," said Inuyasha as clod as Kagome and with a glare to match. "Hurry up than and get inside before anyone notices you," she said with venom in her voice. For hours they argued what the project was about. They decided to do it on the moon, than what information to put on it. Because they were arguing they didn't hear a car pulling up in the drive way, only when shouts and the front door slamming did they notice someone was here. "Quickly get into the wardrobe," Kagome said in a whisper. Inuyasha did what she said and she hopped in as well and closed it as some one entered. "COME OUT YOU LITTLE WHORE," screamed the man. He started to break some stuff and than kept banging on the walls and wardrobe, he than left and drove off somewhere. They stepped out and saw her room ruined. There was blood splattered on the walls and things thrown on the ground including a beautiful silver locket that had a just as lovely pin jewel, it was the only thing not ruined. Just as Inuyasha thought that he should get her out of here, Kagome grabbed a very large yellow bag and some clothes and text books and the silver locket and made her way to the window because knowing her father he had locked the door. "We better leave I'll go to Alex's place, you better leave too," she said. And with that they went their separate ways.


	4. Building Trust

**A/N: I would like to thank these people who reviewed:**

**Storm of tears**

**Pure of heart Kagome**

**Animegirl2961**

**Foxyfirechick**

**Inu demon55**

**Beyond all repair**

**Sango750768**

**WaterAlchemist27**

**Haunting hanyou**

**Prof.Paranormal**

**And those people who added me to their favourites:**

**Aznanimegirl**

**Beyond all repair**

**CrystalizedHeart**

**Gothic-chickie**

**Sango750768**

**Storm of tears**

**Tom-boi01**

**WaterAlchemist27**

**Thank you all and I hope you all have a great new year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only own the unfamiliar names!**

**Building Trust**

As Kagome walked down the street she looked at her locket and was in deep thoughts _"maybe I should tell Alex about what's going on, I know she knows about my dad I mean she is the only one who knows out of my friends, but should I tell her about my...problem."_ and with that she looked at her wrists, she had been cutting them for about two weeks. As she reached her friends house she knocked on the door and Alex answered, knowing what happened and letting her in. "Did he get you," Alex said softly, with a worried look on her face. "No but he almost did, Inuyasha was there to make matters worse." sighed Kagome. Alex set her up in the guest room and they both talked into the night about it.

With Inuyasha

As soon as he got home he went straight to his room and thought about things he should have done to help or at least drop her off to her friends place in case of anything but it didn't occur to him. Damn he could be a jack ass sometimes. He picked up his phone and dialled Kikyo (or Kinky-ho as I like to call her) and was caught up in his thoughts until Kikyo picked up and he thought he heard stuff in the background 'hey what are you up to?" Inuyasha asked "Oh hi Inuyasha I just have some girls over and we are jus doing make-up and talking do you want something?" she asked "Nah I'll catch you later bye" "Bye" and with that he hung up.

With Kikyo

"Who was that babe,"

Back with Kagome

"So what are you doing to end up doing?" Said Alex, "well I might stay here for a few days if its ok," Kagome said with hopefulness in her voice, "yea it's kewl cause my parents are out for the next two weeks," said Alex. And with hat they both went to sleep.

The next day-

Inuyasha stoped by Alex's house the next day, it was Saturday and he wanted to finish the project and to win the bet. Kagome stepped out with a book and hopped into the car and waited than they headed off for maccas to do the project. Within 20 minutes they had finished and were about to head off. In the car Inuyasha had finally got the courage to ask "what's with your dad?"

**A/N: Ohhh what's gonna happen. Well that's it for this chapter I have writers block so that's my excuse if I don't write in a while!**

**PLZ REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK**


	5. The Truth

**A/N: Sorry it took so long we had a couple of storms here and couldn't turn on the computer! Here it is!**

**The Truth**

"What's with your dad?" Inuyasha repeated as if Kagome couldn't hear him. "Well it all started just before my mum died…."

:Flashback:

_A young Kagome was playing with Souta when all the sudden there was a scream from downstairs. They both ran down stairs out of curiosity and saw their dad beating their mum and her screaming for him to stop. Little did they know that he had always beaten their mum. Suddenly she stopped moving and their dad saw them and said "if you tell anyone I will kill you both, now there was a burglar and he did this got it?" he asked, even though it was more like a command. They both nodded, too scared to do anything else. It wasn't until later they came to realise that their mother was always beaten. From than on they were beaten too._

:End Flashback:

"A couple of years later Souta died and than it was only me" said Kagome silent tears pouring down her face. Than she felt strong arms wrap around her and her pulled into him. She started sobbing after awhile he let go and they went to go back home. As Kagome stepped into the kitchen she saw Alex and she was holding an ice pack to her eye. "Oh my god what happened to you?" Kagome asked. "Your dad came round looking for you and I told him you weren't here and that I haven't seen you and he hit me, stupid, loser- karma will get him…." She muttered. " Ahhh Alex I have something to tell you and please don't get angry, ohhh please don't" said Kagome afraid that she would be hit if she told her about her little problem. "I promise now what's up?" and with that Kagome pulled up her sleeve and looked down with shame. "K...kagome you have to stop that you'll kill yourself ok?" Alex said in a shaky voice. They both were quiet for the rest of the time they sat together.

With Sango and Miroku (we haven't talked about them in a while)

"You know what we should do?" said Sango with a mischievous smirk and a spark in her eyes. "What my darling Sango?" asked Miroku, while his hand went to grope her butt. Sango immediately saw this and slapped his hand away. "We should hook up Kagome and Inuyasha!" said Sango excitedly. Than Sango felt an all familiar hand groping her butt. "HENTAI!" than slapped him silly.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha went over to Kikyos house after that little incident with Kagome. After a while he starts getting thoughts about the raven haired girl and it wasn't Kikyo! "_Damn it why can't I get Kagome out of my head!"_

Inuyasha thought. As he reached her front door he opened it with the key Kikyo gave him. "Kikyo! Are you home?" he yelled through out the house than reached the lounge room and saw Kikyo….Kissing another guy! She saw him and broke the kiss. "Ahhh hey Inuyasha!" said Kikyo. "We're over!" and with that he got up and left. Inuyasha went to the one place he thought he could talk about it. Kagome.

:Inuyasha's pov:

_Got to go see Kagome, at what's her names place. Got to get my thoughts straightened out. I gotta tell her how I felt from the start. How I love her before its too late!_

:End of pov:

In fact Kagome was awake eating pocky. (Chocolate covered sticks for all u who don't know!). She couldn't get a certain hanyou out of her head. She knew she had a crush on him. She had for a while now, only she and Sango knew. Just as she was about to grab another stick of pocky, she heard a knock on her window and looked out to find the certain hanyou that she had been thinking about. She let him in.

"Kikyos has been cheating on me! I can't believe I didn't know it was under my nose all along!" He said sadly. "She has I'm so sorry about that Inuyasha," Kagome said. Before she knew what happing Inuyasha pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome put her arms around his neck. Little did they know that they being spied on by Alex, Katie, Letia, Miroku, Sango and Teghan. They all smirked and closed the door soon "their gonna get married and have kids" said Sango dreamily "can you just imagine little Inuyashas and Kagomes running about!" said Letia giggling. They heard a deep grown and slowly turned around. There was a slightly aggravated Inuyasha and a giggling Kagome. "Quit your meddling!" Inuyasha yelled.

**A/N:So what do u think. I would like to thank beyond all repair for the Inuyasha walking in on Kikyo and going to Kagome bit. I would like to actually dedicate this fanfiction to:**

Beyond All Repairs

Storm of Tears

Pure Heart of Kagome

Michelly 608

Lunerfox

Sango750768

Animegirl2961

Foxyfirechick

Inu Demon55

WaterAlchemist27

Haunting Hanyou

Prof. Paranormal

**And all my other reviewers and people who added me to their favourites.**

**On the next chapter: The mid term projects are due and tensions rise between Kikyo and Kagome. PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry guys there is a little hitch in my plan. I was going to write my next chapter , but it's a little bitch called school. It should be up before easter long weekend!_


	7. YAY A NEW CHAPPY!

YAY I have time to write this chapter but it will have to be short!

Kagome walked into school with a new air around her and a happy glow that had been long forgotten! As she turned the corner she saw Inuyasha chasing around everyone with a maths textbook (believe me these are EVIL) yelling "QUIT YOUR MEDDELING!" and everyone else screaming bloody murder "Inuyasha why don't you sit-" and with the mention of the word sit, Inuyasha fell acquainted to his new friend Mr Dirt. "Hey Kagome" he muttered. He felt embarrassed because he thought that falling down was, well, embarrassing.

"Aww where does it hurt?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha pointed to his forehead, and Kagome kissed it, than to his cheek, Kagome kissed that too. Than to his mouth, Kagome giggled and kissed him. "EWWW I'M BLIND!" screamed Alex "GET A ROOM!" screamed Sango ( you know what's gonna happen now don't cha! XD) Inuyasha growled and started chasing them again. Luckily for them the bell went just before Inuyasha killed them. They all headed off to class. The teacher was explaining something in maths when _ding _would Kagome Higurashi please come to the office _ding _Kagome gathered her things and headed towards the office, which might I add is at the other end of the school! When Kagome stepped inside she saw something, or should I say someone she didn't want to see for the rest of her life! Her father.

(I'll just leave it right there.)

(maybe not)

With Inuyasha

It was 3:00 and everyone was headed home, but Inuyasha stayed because he couldn't find Kagome. He headed up to the office only to hear terrifying news. Kagome went home… With her father.

**Dun dun dun! Sorry guys the bitch called school has assigned me homework this is as much as I can get done right now. I will try to update, but it will have to be small chapters! At least until I can get on the computer long enough. Until later. Bai!**


	8. Save Her

**Save her**

**At Alex's house**

"We need a plan damnit" said Alex walking around thinking of a way to rescue her friend. It may seem that Miroku was listening, but really he was just reaching to grab Sango's and Letias butts. "HENTAI" the girls screamed. Everyone than flinched as they both had slapped him at the same time on different side of the face. "Okay, back to work" Letia said. Everyone except Sango and Miroku anime fell at that. Just at the worst possible time, Sango's phone went off.

**With Inuyasha**

"Damn that guy where is she?" Inuyasha thought as he run pass bums. He'd checked her house, but no one was there. Inuyasha checked everywhere, except downtown, the worst place to be, it has all the worst people there. He called Sango "Sango, Kagome's downtown, hurry up!" Inuyasha said and ran in the direction of Kagome's scent.

**With Kagome**

She was in so much pain, she ran out of tears and stopped screaming, thinking no-one would come, she wondered what happened to her friends and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, how she missed them so much. Right now she wished she'd die that way she won't fell the pain or the hurt of bring here. She'd wanted to be with her mum and brother so much when she was living with her father…father, that word is like another language to her. A father would hugs his daughter, asks how her day went, helps her with her homework, a father would love her. A father doesn't hit his daughter or treats her like she's nothing. He was no father.

**A/N sorry its so short I have 2 assignments to do… blame my teachers, I do! I should have the new chapter around the end of the month or the start of April.**


	9. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Untitled by Simple Plan. But I do own Blood and Bones!**

**Where am I?**

Kagome kept thinking of what was happening. They haven't raped her…Yet. Oh god no she hadn't thought of that. What if they do that? Would Inuyasha still love her? Who was this guy called Naraku? Why did he want the shikon jewel? What WAS the shikon jewel?

Most of all what was to happen to her!

With Inuyasha

"I can't believe it! I've searched high and low and still no…" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. "It's Kagome's scent, mixed with blood!" He followed her scent and it led to the scariest place. If you knew about it, you knew to stay out of the way of the people who worked in it, if you were in debt with it, you'd better run!

**The name was Blood and Bones.**

With Alex

Alex was driving as fast as she could, Miroku was in the front because he couldn't behave himself and still couldn't in the front. Every time he went to or did grab Alex's butt, she'd swerve the car and almost hit somebody! That would stop him in his tracks.

In Kagome's mind

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Why?

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

That's all I can think of.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Life is unfair

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

What happened?

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

I wish there was magic

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I'd wish this all away!

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

**A/N: Well that's it. Thank god for weekends! Oh and thanks to the people who still review, I'm glad you guys like my story! Thanks again!**


	10. Found

**A/N:Okay so its been a long time coming but here it is! **

**Found**

Inuyasha tore through the streets he was off to rescue Kagome. Many people looked at him as if to say what the hell? But he didn't care! The only person he loved as much as Kagome was his mother.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Ayoung Inuyasha was walking along a stoned path in the village he lived in. He could hear the laughter of child stopping when he walked past and people whispering about him. In his hands he held a small bright red ball. "We'll be taking that," said a village bully. "Give it back its mine!" Inuyasha claimed and than more of the people joined in throwing it to one another teasing Inuyasha. Than his mother took it and led Inuyasha away from the mean men without a word. "Mother, what's a half-breed?" Inuyasha asked with tears in his eyes. "Don't you worry about the mean things those people say, they are worth your time." She said with loving eyes and they sat together watching the water. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

"A few years later she was murdered, I'll never forget that day!" Inuyasha thought. He was never one to fit in but now with his strength, no-one dare to get on his bad side, except her. He had a rough up-bringing.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Inuyasha stepped out of the car to his new home with his step-brother of whom he never met. What was his name again, Sessshorma-something. Whatever, at least he would understand, being demon, would be nice and hopefully help against the big bullies. (Remember that Inuyasha is still young). As he stepped through the door he never knew what was going to happen to himself._

_END FLASHBACK! _

Now he found someone who understood him and accepted him. He loves her, no adores her and now some sick son of a bitch decided to kidnap her for their selfish reasons. For personal gain. But soon he will find her and won't stop, not even once, just to find her. And then he arrived. Blood and Bones.

With Kagome

Kagome was trying not to slip into a deep sleep. What if she did, you never know. And she never got to graduate or have a child or even taste freedom from her father forever, just as soon as she was going to give up, she heard a bang and saw Inuyasha. "Inu-yasha" she softly said in pain and despair. He came over and untied her hugging her into him kissing her head. Then she felt something wet. Inuyasha was crying. Crying for her. She felt safe, for the first time in hours, maybe even days. "I was so scared" she sobbed, "so was I, I was afraid that I was going to lose you forever" he said as he held her softly, as is scared that he held her too tight or let her go she'll break. Than a loud bang and yelling was heard, the goons had arrived to find out who the second voice belonged to. Inuyasha growled deeply and started to get ready to defend the girl who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. "He did come" Kagome thought.

With Alex and the other's

They were all tense; you would be too if you were going to go into a major fight. Miroku broke the major silence "Sango, you know how we can lose our lives in this fight, well if I don't come out alive please remember me and have this please" he said softly (he was now positioned in the back because he was distracting the driver. He handed over a small box, inside was a ring that had a large purple jewel in the middle and small pink jewels circling it. Sango was speechless, it was beautiful, no scratch that, gorgeous. "Okay saddle up, we are almost there." Alex said, right before Sango replied. As they got out of the car, Sango pulled Miroku back and kissed him on the lips.

Now it was the fight for their lives of everyone they cared about.

**A/N: Well thats it but I'm in the middle of writting the next one, umm if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Thanks PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Fight For Our Lives

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Fight for our lives**

Inuyasha just kept slashing through the goons. Nothing will stop him in his mad hunt to find Kagome's father. When he does, let's just say it'll be no walk in the park, but one thing he could do with was some help and Kagomes in no position to fight or even stand and one thing he could do with out, the annoying clay and ink figures. But the main thing on his mind was what could have happened if he didn't get to Kagome in time. If something could've happened, ugh he didn't want to even think about it. Kagome was his to protect, his to be with forever. After his mother's death, he felt he couldn't get close to anyone, as if he did, he would be shunned away, betrayed or even killed. But than Kagome came along and changed his life. Just as he slashed at a goon, Miroku, Sango, Alex, Katie, Letia and Teghan appeared with Miroku oddly dressed.

"Miroku, what in the nine hells are you wearing?" Inuyasha asked. "It's a monk outfit, what about you?" Miroku asked. "No time," answered Inuyasha, as he dodged the attack aimed for him. "Kagome catch!" Alex cried. It was a bow with arrows. "She in no position to fight, why'd you give her those?" Sango asked. "Because she wont be able to protect herself if we're busy fighting these losers!" Alex stated clearly. Kagome saw a guy come for her and aimed her arrow for him and got him in the heart with no trouble at all. "_Wow she's good" _everyone except Alex thought to themselves.

_Alex's thoughts_

_I remember when Kagome were taught that by lady Kaede before she moved. My parents are always out of town so I always had to take care of myself, meaning no holidays or school excursions for ski trips or trips that far away from home and with Kagome, her father is too cheep to let her do anything involving spending money, so its always been us two._

_End of Alex's Thoughts_

"Ahhh!" shouted Alex. She got hit, badly. She crouched down, tears brimming her eyes. The goon who had hit her went for the final blow but couldn't finish it for Kagome hit him with an arrow. The goons just seemed to keep coming like there was no end, suddenly; a man appeared from the door that the goons were coming through. "I tire of this, your ten minutes is up! It is the time for the end of all your pitiful lives!" a voice came. All the goons started dying, as if a deadly poison was seeping through to what was left of their hearts. "Who are you? Answer me, man or mouse," Inuyasha yelled, angered that a man would do that to people who works for him, all because they missed what seemed to be a deadline.

"I am Naraku, Kagomes fathers friend, remember that name well, for if you survive the first fight, you will not survive the second," he sneered. He went for Inuyasha, as if to kill him. "Any last words?" Naraku crackled evilly. "I was about to ask you that very same question," Inuyasha growled. "Why would I need them, you're the one about to go …" Naraku started, but couldn't finish. At the same time Inuyasha slashed at him, Kagome shot an arrow at him. "Grrr, I will get you later, Inuyasha!" he gasped, before disappearing in thin air. "Where is he, I will get him for what he done to Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, don't you think we should, you know, get Kagome and Alex to a hospital before they faint," Letia said innocently. Inuyasha picked up Kagome like a groom picking up his new wife on their wedding. "I'll pick up Alex," Miroku says with a mischievous grin. "Oh no, I don't want to give you a reason to grope me," Alex said with a death glare.

They made their way up to the hospital, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them. "Your time shall come soon, Inuyasha," than the eyes slowly faded away.

"Nurse, we need doctors, quick," Inuyasha yelled. He hadn't let go of Kagome, as if someone was going to take her away from him again. "Right this way," the nurse said politely. The doctors took Kagome and Alex to operate.

For hours Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Katie, Letia and Teghan waited. It were as if time stopped, taunting them. The doctors came out. "Alex is in a light coma, she should be a wake soon and Kagome is a sleep, why don't you kids go home, you need sleep and they won't wake up in the next five minutes. We'll call if anything happens." The doctor said kindly. They went home unwillingly. By the time they got back it was 11:00am and they were waiting to see their friends.

"You may see them now," a nurse informed them. They all walked into the room, Miroku slightly bruised from the slap he received from Sango for groping her. "Hey guys," came a soft little voice. It was Kagome, she was up and moving. Kagome was sitting next to Alex's bed, Alex still being a coma. "I thought she'd be up by now," Katie said softly. Kagome sadly bowed her head and nodded a no. "Last night something happened, her heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing, her condition is much worse now," Kagome sighed as she started to cry for the friend she might lose. Inuyasha hugged her and wouldn't let her go and Kagome held onto him for dear life. "No Alex will survive, you know that better than any other person Kagome," Teghan claimed. "Yeah she has a strong sprit, remember that time she fell off her skateboard and broke her leg?" Letia followed. "She still rode her board when told not to, she'll survive I'm sure of it," Katie ended with high hope. "Thanks guys," Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome, you are all better and you may leave as soon as your ready," the doctor said proudly. "What? Overnight?" Inuyasha asked. "Well all Kagome was suffering from was bruises, cuts and trauma, she'll be fine, but abut your other friend is a different story, she might not survive, I'm sorry to say," the doctor said with sad eyes. They all said thank you and headed off with clouds over their heads.

As they drove home, all they could think of is the misfortunes they have had thrusted upon them, like they have displeased fate in some way and can't change it. "Can we please stop by the cemetery on the way home?" Kagome asked. "Sure," Inuyasha answered straight away.

Kagome stopped at two very neat and beautiful graves. "Hey mum, hey Souta." She answered with sadness in her voice. "These are my friends Letia, Teghan, Katie, Sango and Miroku and this is my boyfriend Inuyasha, I wish you guys were here right now!" They looked down with sadness, for when Naraku returns, more chaos and destruction will happen. "Alex is in hospital and she might not come out alive, please help her, for me please," Kagome started to cry. Teghan sat next to her and cried the tears that she had been holding in, so did Letia and Katie. Why now? Why her? They all looked down with sadness.

_Kagomes pov_

_Poor Alex, why? Why her? She has been there for me and now I can't be there for her. She is dying and I'm walking away free with just minor injuries. Why?_

_End of Kagomes pov_

_Inuyashas pov_

_Oh man poor Kagome. She must be feeling pretty guilty right now. She told before that Alex ha been with her through thick and thin. Kagome if there were a way I could take this burden off your shoulders, I would._

_End of Inuyashas pov_

_Katie's pov _

_Alex please, don't leave us. You're a fighter and you'll pull through I know it just please wake up._

_End of Katie's pov_

_Letias pov_

_I just hope everything turns out fine and we all are safe, including Alex and Kagome._

_End of Letias pov_

_Teghans pov_

_(distracted) Is that Miroku's hand sneaking up to Sangos butt? O.o_

_End of Teghans pov_

_Sangos pov_

_This reminds me about Kohaku. Kohaku, brother I miss you dearly and… Uggh that pervert! SLAP_

_End of Sangos pov_

**SLAP**

_Miroku's pov_

_Ouch_

_End of Miroku's pov_

**A/N: Well that's the new chapter. I'm planning that once this story is over there is a Sequel. But don't worry, this story is far from finished. I would like to thank these people who keep this going with there support.**

**Animepunk407**

**Aznanimegirl**

**Beyond all repair**

**Bloodyvampire701**

**By the sukura tree**

**Chobitsktty**

**Corrals liferkin**

**CrystilizedHeart**

**Devils-angels 1212**

**Greekinuluver**

**Hypr monkey**

**Inuforevermine**

**Inuyashafanfreak**

**Kagome5177**

**Ladychris07**

**Maddy62339**

**Michelly608**

**Moondrop32751**

**Naruto x Ana-ki**

**Punk Rock Miko2**

**Punkrockmiko**

**Pure of Heart Kagome**

**Sango750768**

**Sesshy's princess Kagome**

**Soccorhorsegirl333333**

**Storm of tears**

**Young kagome**

**Hatori's-flower**

**Sessh's Girl**

**Vampiric sesshomaru gurl**

**Kagomesnumber1**

**Camthalion23**

**Lunerfox**

**Angelofsongs**

**Animegirl2961**

**Inu demon55**

**Zenon27**

**Haunting hanyou**

**Twiztidchick666**

**DarkDeSkull**

**Evil-little-fairy-kitsune666**

**Inukag-Spellcaster**

**And all so all the anonymous reviewers! **

**Thanks for all your support and please continue to review for you're the reason I enjoy writing lonely.**


	12. Death

**A/N: Sorry for the procrastinating but I had writing the chapter, but someone deleted it from the computer :'( so I had to rewrite the whole thing. Enjoy!**

**Death **

It was a day of sorrow in the lives for seven young teenagers; it was a day like any other except for these few people, it was the day that these seven teenagers will never forget, it was the day that one of their many best friends had passed away, leaving the rest behind.

While the rest were mourning, Kagome and Katie, her closest friends, were planning her funeral. "We want the tombstone to say; Alexandra Jane Talox-26th of February 1989- 11th of July 2006 _Loving Daughter, beloved friend; a loss to the world, cut off too soon._" Kagome said crying. Katie couldn't stare at the man helping, she thought he was cruel, he laughs and collects hundreds of dollars just because loved ones die and pretends to feel compassion at the funeral, when really he is just acting.

The reason for her death was not only because of the wound she had received, but of the infection and loss of blood; it was causing Alex pain just dreaming.

At Sango's House

They all met at Sango's house, the reason why was unknown, all they knew was that Teghan and Letia wanted to make an announcement. They all quieted down, knowing that the girls wanted to talk. "The reason we called you here is, we're moving away together, Letia and I don't want to stay here anymore," Teghan said, with a voice full of sadness. "Are you leaving because Alex died and you're afraid, or is it because you don't like us anymore?" Kagome proclaimed angrily. "It's not like that at all, we just feel this is our place anymore, we'll keep in touch though," Letia said and they got up and left. Maybe they would meet again, maybe not, but for all they knew, they had lost three of their friends in a matter of days.

A few days later they were all dressed in black, all except Teghan and Letia, who had moved away just like they said. The funeral had started, a song was played while they bowed their heads for a moments silence. Kagome had gotten up to say a poem for Alex.

"This is a poem for our beloved friend Alex called 'What is Life'," she said sadly.

"Life is a challenge………Meet it

Life is a gift………Accept it

Life is an adventure………Dare it

Life is a sorrow………Overcome it

Life is a tragedy………Face it

Life is a duty………Perform it

Life is a game………Play it

Life is a mystery………Unfold it

Life is a song………Sing it

Life is an opportunity………Take it

Life is an journey………..Complete it

Life is an promise………fulfil it

Life is an beauty………Praise it

Life is a struggle………achieve it

Life is an puzzle………Solve it

Life is an love………Love it"

She paused on the last verse, as if trying to preserve what little is left of a friend whom she had known since pre-school. They had me Katie in grade two when she had first moved schools and Teghan and Letia in grade six. Kagome had remembered some good memories of Alex, Katie and herself growing up she touched the coffin, when suddenly it moved….

**A/N: Ok I'm going to leave it there. I'm hoping to finish this of in a matter of about ten chapter, more or less and than wait before I write the sequel and write the other fanfictions I wanted to do, but first I would like to finish this story. Have fun and please review.**


	13. To live or to Die

**A/N: Sorry this has been a long time coming but our computer crashed and I lost everything I did so this chapter will probably be short.**

**To Live or To Die**

Kagome screamed as the coffin moved for the second time as if someone was knocking on the door to visit someone. "Could it be Alex is she still alive?" Sango said, saying what everyone was thinking. Kagome walked up to the coffin, scared to see what was inside.

Upon reaching the coffin, Kagome heard words. "**AHHHHH I'M BLIND**!" someone screamed. Kagomes face lit up and removed the coffin lid finding a very skinny girl screaming her head off as if someone was trying to kill her. "Um Alex?" Kagome said with a grin so big that the black she was wearing and the tears she was crying not suit her face. "Kagome!" Alex squealed as she glomped her friend as if they where sisters.

"Kagome?" Alex whispered. "Yes?" Kagome whispered. "Why am I wearing a skirt?" Alex asked, still whispered. "Cause you looked nice in it" Kagome said. "Ahh and Kagome one last thing". Kagome looked at her questionably. "I'm hungry!" Alex whined.

After the attempt of a funeral they all crashed at Alex's house. "GUYS LOOK AT THIS QUICK!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha, Kagome, Alex and Katie ran into a room, Sango was already there. The news was on and on it a car which had exploded. The drivers, Letia and Teghan. "Two teenagers died when a bomb exploded in there car, they were driving up the highway heading north when it exploded it has been believed that terrorists are behind this attack.

All sat there crying, they all knew who did this and all knew it wasn't going to end until the person behind was dead. No-one was crying harder than

Kagome.

**A/N: Well heres the chapter sorry it was short but since the computer crashed we lost everything so until next time.**


	14. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a long time but there has been a bit going on and I couldn't find time, but I have found a co-author for my stories, my sister. My writing style has changed a bit but I think its better than before so yeah. Also there may be a re-write of the whole story because as I look back, I realised it's just like a child writing the story. Please forgive the hiatus but until we sort out what we want to do with the story it may have to stay that way.**

**I also changed my name! So look out for other stories by me!**

**mywinterstar**


End file.
